


Drabbles from my Asks to Silvija

by mywritingiswack



Series: Tumblr Drabbles w/my Mutuals [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ALL OF IT, ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack





	1. Hands (Bellarke)

Murphy burst through the door, Bellamy being physically dragged into my dorm.

"Clarke! Bell is being annoying & claiming your hands are tiny. Your hands are not tiny and I need to prove it."

I shook my head and got up, putting my hands. Murphy gave a smug smile to him.

Bell replied, "I meant in relation to mine."

Murphy snorted and put Bell's hands up as well as mine.

As soon as our skin touched, my heart started to race and I quickly put my hands down and turned away to hide my blush.

"You guys should go," I muttered.


	2. Tired (Zaven)

It had been a long day at the beach, and Raven was exhausted.

She had fallen asleep on Zeke in the hammock. Her head rested on his chest, her breaths even and small.

Zeke shifted to get up and carry her to bed, but her eyes fluttered back open, so he continued to rock the hammock back and forth until he was sure she was asleep.

When he felt his own eyes get heavy, Zeke pressed a kiss on Raven's forehead and whispered, "Hey, we gotta go bed."


	3. Give In (Marper)

I was walking down the street when it suddenly started to pour.

Cursing under my breath, I stepped under an awning with a guy.

We awkwardly stood there for a few minutes before I gave in and introduced myself.

"I'm Monty," he replied, smiling at me.

I felt myself flush, and we continued to talk until we realized that the rain had stopped.

We burst out into laughter and said, "I should probably get going."

"Wait, Harper, can I have your number?"

I smiled, excited at the possibility of seeing him again, and gave him my number.


End file.
